<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Painless by SailorMoonNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236582">Painless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd'>SailorMoonNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Japan (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Painless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed to yourself closing your eyes. Your mother had just left you to yourself, allowing the doctor to alone.</p><p>“(y/n-san),” he said, looking over your clipboard. “Does it feer rike the medicine is working?” he asked, looking at you, concern shining in his dark brown eyes.</p><p>“I don’t feel any pain, if that’s what you mean.” your voice was so weak. He frowned as he looked at your medication. “But it still feels like something is weighing on my chest.” That wasn’t good.</p><p>“Do you stirr feer rike you’re coughing riquid?” You nodded.</p><p>“Like I went swimming and drank the whole pool.”</p><p>He asked a few more questions, each answer making the creases in his forehead deeper.</p><p>Doctor Honda had been assigned to your case two days ago. With each passing day he could see the light leaving your eyes. He stared at the clipboard, ignoring the writing on it, and instead opted to watch a few more snippets of your life. You didn’t deserve this. You didn’t deserve to be rotting away in a hospital, family circling like vultures just waiting for the life insurance money.</p><p>“Doctor Honda?” he barely heard your voice. “Could you open the window?” He looked over the top of the clipboard. You knew it was a bad idea, he knew you knew. He shook his head.</p><p>“We need to keep it sterire in here, for your health.” You sighed. Kiku went back to watching the clipboard.</p><p>You stared at him. Why was he so enthralled with it, he’s seen it before. You heard him sigh.</p><p>“We wirr try something new.” he mumbled to himself. He looked at you, determination in his eyes. “I wirr save you.” at least one of you thought you were still within the threshold of being saved. He frowned, “(y/n)-san. Prease, trust me. Don’t give up, not yet.” He had been given this one chance to save you. Only this one chance, and he could only use human means.</p><p>You nodded, looking down at your hands. “I trust you.”</p><p>And you did.</p><p>You trusted him with your life. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Nine days later he was back in your room, staring down at your sleeping form. You hadn’t woken up in a week. He had done everything. CAT scans, EKG tests, blood work, every test he could think of he ordered to be taken. Nothing showed. Nothing was wrong with you. Not physically. Not that the tests were showing. Not that you physically were showing. So why weren’t you waking up?</p><p>Kiku sighed as he sat in the chair by your bed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t save you. Not with the information he had. Could it be something invisible? Something mental? He looked at you one more time. He couldn’t even ask you what you were feeling anymore. Where the pain was, where the pressure was. What anything felt like. He couldn’t help you. Everything humanly possible wasn’t enough.</p><p>Or was it?</p><p>He thought back to your parents. The whole eleven days he was with you they showed little concern. They only asked if you’d be saved once or twice, and once you went into a coma? They abandoned you.</p><p>Usually in this type of situation all parents do the same thing. Patients, too, no matter what their religion was.</p><p>They always prayed.</p><p>To their God. To a God they didn’t even believe in. To different Gods. They always prayed to someone. Something.</p><p>But not you. You faced everything with a calm face. You braved everything. Every test, every poke, every prod, every pill, every scan. Everything. Your face remained calm, you never even complained once.</p><p>No one ever prayed for you.</p><p>He figured it was a long shot. He was supposed to save you with only human mechanics.</p><p>Praying was human, right?</p><p>Silently he lowered his head letting his eyes close for the first time in eleven days.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku stared at the man at the desk. He had been here before, standing before the bearded man. Did he have to keep that light so bright? It was impossible to see his facial features.</p><p>“Kiku,” The man hummed, leaning back, folding his hands in front of him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He motioned to desk in front of him as a vision of you laying in your hospital bed appeared. “She hasn’t gotten any better.”</p><p>“I know,” Kiku looked down. “I’ve tried everything humanry possibre.” Kiku felt so defeated. He didn’t want you wasting away like this. “Everything. Except pray.” did that light just start glowing brighter? Oh it did. Kiku winced a little, shielding his eyes.</p><p>“I can see that,” a sigh rang through the room. “But I can’t save her, Kiku.” Kiku stared at him in horror. HE couldn’t save you. Out of everything that could be done? HE couldn’t save you? Kiku scowled lightly. “Let me rephrase that, son.” a reel of the last few years of your life started to play. “Kiku, she’s ready. She’s had a full life.” Just because you had, didn’t mean you deserved to die like this!</p><p>Kiku watched. He watched your birthdays pass, he watched as you went to your church. He watched your happy moments, your sad moments. He watched as your relationship with your family deteriorated. He watched as your illness got worse and worse, as your visits to the hospital got longer.</p><p>“You’ll see her again.” Kiku sighed.</p><p>“Can you at reast wake her up,” He would let you go. “Give her just a few minutes, ret me read her way here.”</p><p> </p><p>You woke up to light coming through your window. Damn, why’s that gotta be so bright? You groaned before opening your eyes, looking over.</p><p>Doctor Honda was there, hunched over. Did he fall asleep there? You slowly sat up, wincing a little. It hurt to move. You reached towards the doctor, sleeping like that wasn’t a good idea. Right as your hand grazed his soft black hair, pure white wings burst from his shoulders. You stared in awe as the feathery appendages spread through the room, casting a light shadow. They were beautiful.</p><p>“(y/n)-san.” Your gaze was ripped from his angel wings to his face, where a light smile grazed his lips.</p><p>“Are you death?” You asked. “Where you just waiting here for when I was ready?” It wouldn’t surprise you.</p><p>“No. I,” he got up, and walked to you, offering his hand to you. “Your pain should be gone.” Well, he didn’t answer your question. You stared at his hand for a moment before taking it and getting up. He was right. The pain that had been plaguing you for years was finally gone. You stared at him in awe. “I was given the chance to save you, but I could onry use what you humans have,” he looked down, drawing circles on the back of your hand. “I fairled you.” He whispered.</p><p>“You didn’t fail me,” you frowned. “Doctor Honda--”</p><p>“Kiku. Carr me Kiku.”</p><p>“Kiku, you didn’t fail me. You made it bearable. You stayed with me. You were the only one,” moved and hugged him, being careful of his wings. “You stayed with me when everyone else abandoned me.”</p><p>Kiku held you and closed his eyes as he could feel your soul slip from your body. He held your body gently as it went limp and stared at it as he slowly laid you on the bed.</p><p>If angels could cry, he would be. You watched him as he treated your body as if it were made of glass. If you didn’t know that body was your’s you would have thought they were asleep.</p><p>After he had your lifeless body laying down he turned to you, smiling kindly. “Ret’s get you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>